The Unknown Chronicles of Yukini Nimiku
by Rosete The Silver Rose
Summary: Writing prompts that might become an actual story based on your reviews. Into the life of Yukini Nimku! The male half of Aiyumi Nimiku from Lost Clan


The Unknown Chronicles of Yukini Nimiku

Chapter 1

_Introduction_

Yukini glanced around the classroom nervously. Pairs of large childish eyes were focused on him and the boy wanted nothing more than to run away. "Nimiku-san can you introduce yourself to the class?" The purple eyed boy glared at the teacher hatefully and shrugged. "My name…," the raven haired boy fingered one of the piercings in his left ear, "is Yukini Nimiku…" He glanced up through his bangs to look at the class, and bit his tongue when a couple students who had noticed his piercings started whispering to a friend. The teacher smiled at him and motioned to a kid without a table partner. "Thank you Nimiku-san, you can sit next to Shino-kun."

Yukini didn't bother hesitating and walked-more like strutted- over to the empty table. He nodded to the glasses wearing boy after he sat down. "Hi." He whispered monotony touching his ear piercings again. The 9 year old nodded to him but said nothing else.

_Failure_

"You can't seem to be able to do anything right can you Naruto?" said boy frowned, standing up he turned away from the target that only had two kunai stuck in it and a dozen more surrounding the target. "Yukini? What are you doing here?" the blond asked, wiping the sweat from his forehead. The black haired boy looked away. "I smelt something disgusting and followed it here." His whispered, purple eyes narrowed in on the blond boy. "You need a bath, Naruto." The boy laughed, throwing off his annoyingly orange jacket and t-shirt. "I was about to go take a little break in the river Yuki, you wanna join?"

Blush spread across the young boy's face as his eyes widened. "Don't be indecent! To even suggest such a thing…" Naruto laughed again. "I'm kidding Yuki! You act like a girl sometimes, it's kind of weird." Naruto mused picking up his kunai. Yukini scoffed, offended. "I can assure you, I am no girl." "Pfffft could've fooled me." Yukini's eyes twitched with agitation. "Just take a bath Naruto! Dinner will ready at 5 if you so choose to come. This time I _will_ feed it to Misa if you are late again do you understand?" Naruto waved his hand at his friend. "Gotcha! See you later Yuki!" The boy huffed before walking away.

_Living Room_

'_Absolutely horrid_.' Yukini thought as he stared at the state his precious-and previously clean- living room was in. Furniture was overturned and stained, the floor was sticky, the ceiling covered in ham, and his _very_ expensive TV had a hole the size of someone's head in it. Misa was tied to the doorframe, hanging upside down by her feet. "NARUTO! Get your ass up and tell me what the _hell_ happened to my living room!" the blond was jolted awake and promptly shrieked at the pissed off face of his usually calm friend. "Naruto, tell me what happened." Yukini repeated but with an underlying promise of a horrible gruesome death if not given the right answer. "Um, we had a…party…and it got a little out of control." Naruto laughed awkwardly, but was quickly shut up when Yukini grabbed his neck in a vice grip. "This is not a fucking joke you little ass! You _destroyed_ my living room. My _living room_!" Naruto flailed in Yukini's grip, mouthing out words. Yukini loosened his grip just enough so that Naruto could talk. "Not…my…fault…Kiba…too…" The raven growled and dropped Naruto. "That bastard will _pay_ and you will too." Naruto shrieked again, hiding the insane cackles coming from Yukini's mouth as he closed in on the poor blond.

_Neighbor_

"Hello? Is anybody home?" a loud voice called, banging on the door of Yukini's apartment. The short haired raven ignored it until it seemed the person would not let up. Walking briskly, the 9 year old opened the door to see a short blond boy with bright eyes in an orange jumpsuit. "Oh hey! You were home!" Yukini blanked. _Who is the kid and why is he here? _"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzamaki, your next door neighbor! If you have any problems don't be afraid to ask me!" Yukini nodded hesitantly, moving to close the door. But this Naruto kid wasn't about to let him go that easy. "You have a pretty nice apartment compared to mine. Mine if I take a look?" The boy walked in, not giving enough time for Yukini to kindly tell him to get _the fuck_ out.

Naruto whistled, impressed. "Heh, we should switch rooms uh... what's your name again?" Yukini frowned. "Yukini Nimiku." He answered, rolling his eyes at the blond. "Oh right! I'll call you Yuki then! Anyway your house is pretty nice~ maybe I can stay over one night?" Naruto let out a boisterous laugh and seated himself on Yukini's couch. "Wow this is comfy!" At that moment Yukini realized that he would not be able to get the boy out of his house anytime soon and decided that he will put up with the boy until he leaves on his own. "Would you like some soup, Naruto was it? I made some for dinner." The blond grinned at him and licked his lips hungrily. "Sure!" he chirped.

_Worst and Best_

Family is and always will be a very important factor in a child's life, so when Yukini lost his you can guess how hard it was on the poor boy. "Mama, why does Papa leave so early every day and doesn't come back until late?" the 5 year old asked his mother. The older woman smiled and ruffled her son's hair with affection. "Papa has to work so that we can stay living here Yu-kun. The town is very far from home so he has to leave very early. Why do you ask?" The boy fidgeted in his mother's lap. "I thought he didn't like being here with me…"A worried look flashed through the woman's purple eyes before she let out a small giggle. "Papa loves you very much Yu-kun and if you don't believe me then pretend to go to sleep tonight and wait for Papa to come home."

Yukini took his mother's word to heart and stayed up until he heard the soft clicking of the door opening. "Welcome home dear." He could hear his mother whisper and the tell-tale signs of his parents kissing. The boy made a face, but stayed wrapped in his blankets and waited for his Papa to walk by and go into his room, but was surprised when his door creaked open and his father's hard steps came closer to his bed. "Good Night Yuki." His father whispered lovingly and planted a soft kiss on his son's head. Yukini worked down the blush spreading across his face as best he could. '_Good Night Papa…_'

_Cat_

"Hinata, are you sure you're fine? Neji was quite ruthless with his insults today…" Yukini trailed off, looking guiltily at the midnight blue haired girl next to him. They were taking a calm walk around town in the afternoon, when Yukini suddenly remembered the harsh comments Hinata's older cousin had flung at his dear friend and secret crush. "I-It's fine Yukini-kun, I've grown used to it." Hinata smiled kindly at him, trying to lessen the guilt in his eyes but only seemed to make it worse.

"Hinata! You should not get used to someone belittling you! If I had been there, then…" Yukini's hands clenched in irritation, lightly touching his ear piercing Yukini couldn't help the thoughts of that pompous Hyuuga laying beneath him crying out apologies. "Yukini-kun please calm down and don't do anything to Neji-niisan. Please." The raven haired boy mellowed at the girl's request but didn't look at her. "I-I'm sorry Hinata, I just want to protect you but Naruto and the others keep distracting me and-" "MEOW!"

Both pre-teens jumped at the loud noise, looking towards the dark alley next to them they spotted a small black kitten. "Meow~!" it cooed slowly stalking its way to the teens. The kitten rubbed its head against Yukini's boots, clawing at ends of his belt. Hinata giggled at the kitten's antics, gently picking it up. "Ah, Hinata you shouldn't touch it! Who knows exactly where it has been!" Hinata ignored the raven and happily petted the small feline in her arms. "Yukini-kun, why don't you hold her?" Hinata asked pushing the kitten into Yukini's arms. "Ah, I don't really like animals too much. Oh, she fell asleep." Yukini stared at the kitten with slight amazement. "I think she really likes you! You should keep her Yukini-kun~!" Yukini shook his head. "I told you Hinata, I'm not very good with animals. They always ran away or… died…"

The aura around the raven suddenly turned heavy with gloom, before he snapped out of it. "I can't keep her!" Hinata smiled at him. "Just t-try Yukini-kun, give the kitty a chance and if it doesn't work out then you can give her away." Yukini thought about Hinata's proposition and with a nonchalant shrug he agreed. "For now your name will be Misa, i-is that fine Hinata?" The girl nodded, giggling softly.

_Name_

Two adults sat in the hospital room, both the man and woman staring lovingly at their little bundle of happiness that had recently been born. "What should we call him Dear?" the raven haired woman asked her purple eyes moving up to matching purple eyes of her husband. "I don't know…maybe…Aiyumi?" The man sputtered at the extremely feminine name that spilled from his mouth. "Aiyumi? But that is a girl's name…" The man laughed. "Yeah, I don't know where that came from. Hmm how about Yuki?" The woman tilted her head from side to side as if she could see her child's name written somewhere on his face. "Yuki means snow…I like it but it needs more… Ni means what again honey?" The man frowned. What kind of name is Ni anyway? "It means 2 and location. What are you thinking?" The woman giggled. "I was thinking we could name our son Yukini, location of snow or 2 snow, since it is snowing right now." The man quickly looked at the window behind his back and sure enough small little flakes of snow were falling. "Yukini it is then…" the man said, but couldn't help but feel that name he said before was right. Their first born _should_ be name Aiyumi, but what sense would that make?

_Danger, Danger_

For a ninja, danger was part of your life. Risking your neck for others was just what went with it. But for Yukini himself, he did not enjoy anything that had to do with being in danger. Isn't it pretty odd for a ninja to hate danger? But this was Yukini, the stubborn brat who pierced his ears when he was 7 on accident (he will forever say it was on purpose) and was crushing on the one chick he would never have because she loved his best friend!

Life sucked extremely for Yukini but what was worse was that at this very moment, all his new friends from Konoha just happened to be able to get their dumb assess in a crap load of danger and who had to save them because every other ninja was either trapped or trying to save their own friends and family? You guessed it, Yukini mother fucking Nimiku had to run up in that disgusting cave filled with highly trained ninjas just waiting to kill him. Yeah, life sucked for Yukini, but saving his friends was worth putting his life on the line, they just better be ready when he recovers and beats their asses 7 different ways from Sunday (whatever that meant). They better be fucking _ready_.

_And Then They Meet…_

Yukini's first meeting with Sasuke Uchiha was on the purple eyed raven's on 'What I Never Want to Experience Again' list. The Uchiha had issues, everyone knew that, but what they didn't seem to know exactly what _kind_ of issues.

Yukini had been running a little late coming to class because some of his fan girls decided they wanted to get a lock of his hair( creepy right?) when he had accidently ran into Sasuke freaking Uchiha snogging the ever loving crap out of Naruto Uzamaki. Yukini immediately turned on his heel and ran the fuck out of there, the taste of bile rising in his throat.

But, he wasn't too quiet and the next day Sasuke was glaring at him heatedly from the front door of the school. Without a second thought Yukini went to hide behind TenTen (not because he was scared the Uchiha would try to snogg him next, no that was definitely not the reason why he peeing his pants at the at moment) and waited until they both had safely passed into the school.

_Communication_

When Yukini finally hit puberty and his voice went into that limbo stage between man and little brat, he decided he would not talk until the stage was over with and he didn't have to hear his voice crack on every second word. Unfortunately that meant no yelling at Naruto whenever he made a stupid mistake, giving Misa her well-deserved praise, or even squealing in fright whenever Sasuke walked within 5 feet of him.

So how did Yukini keep on talking to his friends for those couple of months? A very cunning use of flags is what he used. Yeah, the supposed genius constantly carried around rainbow colored flags that were used to show his emotions. It just happened to be that whenever Sasuke came around he would frantically wave around all of the flags, thoroughly confusing his friends but by the end of the first month, but they eventually figured it out.

_People Meshing_

Yukini's head hurt, badly. It felt like someone let the coyote from Looney Tunes practice all his stupid traps on Yukini for a day and a half. Ugh, not a good thought. Yukini forced his eyes to open before closing them again when the light hit them.

"Oh my god why does it always happening to me?"

The raven groaned, and rolled away from the light, pulling his blankets up over his head. He groaned again when the blankets disappeared. With a pained sigh, Yukini forced his eyes open again. What he saw was far more confusing than what he had expected.

In front of him was a weird mixture of blond, red, pink, and black hair sticking in every direction possible but somehow also incredibly straight. The eyes were even worse, blue, black, and two different shades of green were swirling together like a black hole that recently sucked in a double rainbow. Yukini stopped himself from looking any further down and instead glared at the different colored eyes.

"Go the fuck away~."

He whined pulling weakly at the blankets and pouted when someone yanked the blankets out of his hands. With a weaker glare Yukini sat up staring into the color blaster, thing, swirly monster's eyes.

"Stop being a baby Nimiku and get up, we need you for a mission." The voice woke Yukini immediately, sending him falling from his bed shrieking in fear.

"Ugh, I told you Naruto that we should've left Sasuke outside." A voice, Sakura's, said.

"I though he would've gotten over it by now, right Gaara?" Childish and raspy, it was Naruto.

"He's weak." Cold and dead, definitely Gaara.

"Listen brat, you have ten minutes to get ready before I drag you outside in your boxers and molest you in front of the whole town."

Another shriek of terror erupted from Yukini's throat before he bolted out the room to go take a shower before Sasuke could take up his threat.

"Were you serious Sasuke?" Naruto asked, a look of mild disgust and curiosity settling across his face.

"No." Sasuke immediately walked out Yukini's bedroom, scowling the whole time and seemed to be cursing the gods for his crappy luck.

* * *

AN: Hey guys! You have no idea how much I laughed at the idea of a Sasuphobic Yukini :D tell me what you think, im thinking of continuing this!


End file.
